


One For Sorrow - Daredevil Edition

by Summer_Story



Series: One for Sorrow [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Like its not even said, M/M, Slight mention of abortion, and finished it tipsy/drunk off alcohol, but its there so its safer to warn, i started this after starting my second rewatch of daredevil, idk i have a thing that stick would like crows even though the poem is actually about magpies, sorry - Freeform, there's probably more to tag but i am drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: One for Sorrow; Two for Joy. A collection of drabbles for the daredevil (tv) verse. (Sort of Frank/Matt heavy sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think its time to accept that for ever fandom i enter, i make a series of drabbles based off this nursery rhyme. Like in the tags, I started this sober a month or so ago and I'm finishing it having consumed almost a whole bottle of that Angry Apple Cider company's new champagne. So if the drabbles (starting from silver down) read weird, I am so sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd (and half written drunk), hope y'all like it.

**One for Sorrow**

He curls himself on his side. Urge to cry heavy and burning, but when your eyes are damaged by toxic chemicals, sometimes there are consequences.

Like being unable to properly cry and sob and scream for the death of your father and having to leave the only place you called home to a orphanage.   
  


**Two for Joy**   
  
The lips are warm against Matt’s own and he hums into the kiss. Warmth spreading out through his chest and into his arms and into his stomach till it feels like butterflies have taken up place there. “ _ Frank _ …. “ He murmurs into the warm air between them and a rough chuckle fills it before it's replaced by the lips again.   
**  
**

**Three for a Girl**   
  
Frank… Man, Frank was over the moon when Maria had Frank Jr. but when she told him she was having another, girl this time, something giddy took over. Some other protective sort raising in his chest, but also a different sort of love. God… He remembers the men in his unit talking about their first girl, that sort of fatherly protective love they didn’t know they had and hell, Frank knows what they mean now.   
  
He’d do anything to protect Maria and Frank Jr. but when Lisa came in the world and they put that girl in his arms. Shit… He’d do  _ anything _ for her.

 

**Four for a boy**   
  
Jack Murdock messed around a lot. Got in fights and messed with girls and then one girl got pregnant and Jack…. Jack is Catholic but the girl doesn’t want it and so he says yes. And now he’s a father with a girl and they’re trying… they’re trying so hard.

He’s got a steady job and training to be a boxer but comes home and she’s gone but Matty isn’t and now… Well, he… He’s gonna give Matty everything he can, he swears to God.

 

  
**Five for Silver**   
  
Matt keeps the rosary, that was his dad’s, that was actually his grandmother’s. Its old. He vaguely remembers watching her count her blessings and say her hail mary’s. When he lost his eyes, his dad brought it back out. Remembers counting the beads, murmuring wordless prayers even though he slept in on Sundays.   
  
He still keeps it in the steamer trunk. Curled the wrist of a glove and occasionally takes it out to hear the click, click of the sliding beads and the metallic scent of silver slowly tarnishing from the abuse of fingers.   


 

**Six for Gold**   
  
Foggy likes to call college their Golden years. It is the start of their friendship, the start of their law firm (AVACADOS!!) and even though Matt occasionally compares him to the Golden Girls, he wouldn’t change the name.

It’s also the period where Foggy realizes that he doesn’t have to be ‘normal’ to get friends. He can be his weird self. He also realizes that the greatest thing he gave Matt was the normalcy about his disability. He also calls it the Golden years, because (long as he removes the bit where Elecktra was involved), he can’t recalling having as much of a connection with a human being till then.

 

**Seven for a Secret, Never to be told**   
  
Elecktra is a cautious creature. A panther or cheetah, curled up but always waiting for the time to strike.   
  
What she doesn’t plan for is that after her month (months?) spent with Matt, the scare of her life occurs. She’s late. Later then she has ever been since the time of puberty set in and she’s not sure what to do with it. This is something she was never taught to deal with. Neither Stick nor her adoptive parents.   
  
So she goes to the nearest place she can find on a quick google search. Books an appointment and never looks back.   
  


**Eight for a wish**

A lot of things have happened, since Karen stepped into the lives of Matt, Foggy, Ulrich, Frank…. There’s a lot of things she regrets in the never ending struggle to just bring forth the truth. People should know,  _ they should know _ . But her biggest regret? Her biggest wish? That Ben had never paid the price for her hunt for the truth.

She wishes she wasn’t the reason he lay six feet under.   


  
**Nine for kiss**   
  


Matt, with heightened senses but no sights, doesn’t get surprised by much. Ninjas are typically the only thing that gets up on him, unnoticed. But in a moment of truce between him and Frank, cowl left set off to the side to soak in the cool air, he doesn’t notice anything strange.   
  
Just the normal smell of Hell’s Kitchen and the leather and metal of Frank. The normal sounds of sirens and gun maintenance. What he doesn’t hear, not properly anyway, is the crunch of military grade boots on tar and gravel. What he doesn’t smell is the spike of adrenaline and closer (and heady scent) of leather and metal.

What he does smell  _ and feel _ , is Frank’s chapped lips against his own and the strange scent that is uniquely Frank.   


 

**Ten for a bird, never to be missed**   
  
It's strange.

But one of the things that Stick misses most is the birds. He doesn’t do it often, but he use to feed crows. Spending time and money to mix the proper collection for the birds and then being repaid for the kindness with pieces of glass and other shinies.   
  
Though… He hears a the sound of feathers, a sharp ‘kaw’ and tilts his head toward the fence that stands arm’s length away. The crow ‘kaw’s again and he steps closer, hand out and feels the cool beak press into his hand.   
  
Stick grins a bit. Must be one of his crows.


End file.
